jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:John Williams
Lesenswertabstimmung Juli 2007 (gescheitert) * : Sehr schöner Artikel über den wie ich finde zweit wichtigsten Mann bei der Filmproduktion, denn was wäre Star Wars, ohne die geniale Musik ? --Modgamers 12:14, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich halte zwar viel von John Williams, aber der Artikel ist doch nur eine Aufzählung seiner Werke. Ich halte es nicht für lesenswert. Cody 13:03, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde ihn gut, an mir soll's nicht scheitern. --Bel Iblis disku 13:15, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Also da muss ich mich Cody anschließen: beinahe der ganze Artikel besteht aus Aufzählungen der Werke, nur ein kleiner Bruchteil ist über Williams selbst. Das ist eindeutig zu wenig. --Anakin 15:01, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Ich find ebenfalls dass da zu wenig Artikel drin ist, das ist ja nur ne Aufzählung und wenns darum geht ob er "lesenswert" ist dann ist er nicht "lesenswert".Dark Lord 16:53, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ja da stimme ich zu, ist echt hart den Artikel zu lesen, wenn man nicht unbedingt der größte Williams Fan ist. Die ganzen Aufzählungen lesen sich nicht so gut und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es über eine reale Person (Lucas ausgeschlossen) genug Stoff für ein lesenswert gibt.--Yoda41 Admin 23:04, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Ich dachte die Menge ist nicht entscheident. "Auch ein relativ kurzer Artikel kann die Kriterien für Lesenswert erfüllen", oder? MfG - Cody 18:24, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Der Text ist durch die ganzen Aufzählungen von Titeln und Filmen sehr schwer und vor allem holprig zu lesen. Wenn man diese Aufzählungen weg macht, dann ist der Text nur noch halb so lang. Das ist meiner Meinung nach zu wenig, um es als etwas besonderes und lesenswertes bezeichnen zu können. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:59, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Meiner meinung nach reicht es für einen Lesenswerten-Artikel.Gruß--Boba Fett 15:32, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mit drei Pro und fünf Kontra scheiterte der Artikel. --Bel Iblis disku 20:04, 23. Jul 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (bestanden) * : Ich muss mich Kathy Tyers anschließen, ohne die geniale Musik dieses Mannes, wäre Star Wars längst nicht das, was es heute ist. Boba hat sich des Artikels nochmal angenommen und ich finde ihn lesenswert, noch besser als bei der letzten Wahl! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 18:27, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Stimmt, viel mehr kann man über ihn wirklich nicht berichten, sehr ausführlich. Darth Nihilus 66 18:32, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Boah.Der ist wirklich richtig gut und vollständig.Dann ist ja klar für wenn ich stimme.Tobias 18:36, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ne ich finde das nicht so lesenswert. --Yoda41 Admin 18:45, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein ist immer noch nur ne Liste. Dark Lord disku 22:09, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Nur ne LISTE!?!?! Weißt du eig das ich daran mehr als 4 Stunden gesessen habe und von seiner Internetseite und von der IMDB alle bekannten Informationen über ihn zusammengesucht habe und in einen flüssigen Text gebracht habe?? Boba 22:14, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab nicht deine Bemühungen kritisiert aber du musst zugeben dass dieser Artikel ohne die Liste am SChluss nur halb so lange wäre!? *Unterschreibe noch schnell! Ja klar wäre der Artikel nur halb so lang, aber hier gehts nciht um die länge sonder um die darin enthaltenen Informationen. Listen enthalten auch informationen, zwar nicht so schön anzusehen, aber immer noch besser als die in einen Text zu bringen. Über John Williams gibts ichts mehr zu erzählen, jedenfalls nichts was man mit einer Quelle belegen könnte. Jede angegebene Quelle habe ich ausgeschöpft und sonst gibt es keine Internetseite, die Informationen über ihn enthält, gt der Artikel aus der englischen Wikipedia ist jetzt länger als meiner, aber der beteht aus einer noch längeren liste und die Informationen dort sind nicht ausreichend mit Quellen belegt, Und außerdem gehts hier nur um lesenswert und nciht um exzellent. Gruß Boba 20:02, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Hm, mehr über diesen Mann zu erfahren ist sicherlich interessant, und Boba hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Andererseits ist dieser Artikel nicht wirklich mit den anderen lesenswerten vergleichbar, ich möchte mich daher enthalten. Gruß Kyle 12:01, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir sehr gut! Mace Windu 33 16:59, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde man kann nicht so viel lesen, desshalb möchte ich kein pro geben. Kontra halte ich auch für nicht angebracht, weil der Artikel sehr informativ ist und es geht hir um Informationen. MfG - Cody 15:02, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Auf alle fälle Lesenswert!--The Collector Audienz 15:28, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Zwar wäre Star Wars ohne die Musik nicht sooo gut, aber trotzdem ist der eher "unwichtig" und deshalb langt das für mich für "lesenswert".--Darth Vader 18:07, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dank 6 Fürstimmen, 2 Gegenstimmen und 2 Enthaltungen erhält der Mann, der Star Wars mit seiner geniale Musik bereicherte, beim zweiten Anlauf schließlich einen Lesenswerten Artikel. Kyle 12:39, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501st Legion Ich finde der Link zur 501st Legion sollte eher zum Artikel über die reale Legion führen oder? Ich hab das mal geändert. Graawwwwrl, Lowie wanna talk? 14:21, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Wiederwahl – Dezember 2008 (Nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 16.12.2008 bis zum 23.12.2008 * : Sorry, wenn ich das jetzt so hart sage: Aber ich denke nicht, dass dieser Artikel noch zurecht den Haken besitzt. Der Artikel ist sehr kurz, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass da deutlich mehr geht, die Form ist schrecklich mit den kleinen Abschnitten dort, und die Liste gehört definitiv nicht in einem lesenswerten Artikel. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mir jetzt nicht die Zeit genommen habe, einige Fehler zu korrigieren, ich werde mich noch bei Zeiten darum kümmern, aber das ist nicht mehr lesenswert. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:15, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Da geht wirklich mehr, und ein Zitat ohne Quelle macht das Ganze auch nicht gerade besser. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:43, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Nun ja, eigentlich geb ich DMK vollkommen recht, aber ich denke nicht, dass man mit dem gleichen Maß eines normalen Artikels messen sollte. Dies ist für mich genau die richtige Informationsfülle - sogar sehr perfekte Größe -, da er sehr viel mit Star Wars verbindet, mehr als jeder "austauschbare" Schauspieler. Solche Artikel zudem auf dem laufenden Stand zu halten ist fast unmöglich, da sie ständig etwas neues machen, daher sind Verlinkungen zu imbd z.B. super und völligst ausreichend. --Darth Vader 17:22, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich schließe mich Darth Vaders Meinung an. Im Vergleich zu anderen Artikeln über reale Personen ist dieser hier einer der besten, wenn nicht der beste. Aber leider befindet sich der Artikel in einem nicht sehr ansehlichen Zustand, wenn jemand sich aufopfern würde, um das zu verbessern, stände er dem Lesenswertstatus nicht nach. Ich belasse es bei ''neutral, da ich wegen den eben genannten Gründen kein kontra geben kann. Gruß – Andro Disku 11:52, 21. Dez. 2008 (CET) ---- Mit 2 Kontra und 2 Neutral hat der Artikel die Wiederwahl nicht bestanden und gilt nun als Ehemals lesenswerter Artikel. – Andro Disku 10:55, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert-Wiederwahl Oktober-November 2013 (bestanden) Kommentar: Ich stelle diesen ehemals lesenswerten Artikel zur Wiederwahl auf, darum erscheint er im Abschnitt Ab- und Wiederwahlen. Der Artikel wurde im September 2007 zum Lesenswerten gekürt, jedoch im Dezember 2008 aus mir nicht erfindlichen Gründen mit nur zwei Gegenstimmen bei zwei neutralen Voten abgewählt. Nach meiner (geringfügigen) Überarbeitung erachte ich den Artikel von Form, Größe und Inhalt her des Prädikates „Lesenswert“ für würdig, bitte aber dessen ungeachtet um konstruktive Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge und auch um mögliche Verbesserungen bzw. Ergänzungen im Artikel selbst. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:06, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *Kritik von: Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:26, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) **Problem: Es ist eigentlich nicht wirklich ein Problem, aber ich habe bei vielen unserer Artikel über reale Personen das Gefühl, dass da immer noch mehr gehen könnte. Genauso ist es hier. Der Mann hat, keine Ahnung, 300 Soundtracks geschrieben und trotzdem kommen wir nur auf einen doch recht überschaubaren Artikel. Allerdings haben auch die Wikipedia-Artikel hauptsächlich Tabellen seiner Werke auf den Seiten, also ist das wohl nicht zu ändern, da es meines Wissens auch keine offizielle Biographie über diesen Mann gibt. Allerdings könnte man meiner Meinung nach aus der offiziellen Homepage noch einiges mehr rauskratzen, sofern das denn eine offizielle HP ist... ***Antwort: Die entsprechenden Unterseiten seiner Website wie "Biography" habe ich bereits „ausgekratzt“, ebenso die IMDB-Seite. Das ganze Marketing-Zeugs und die aktuellen Auftritte muss man ja nicht wiedergeben, denke ich. Insofern dürften die Quellen ausgeschöpft sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:34, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Corran (Diskussion) 17:03, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Ich sehe nichts, das einer erfolgreichen Auszeichnung im Wege stünde. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:03, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Alles super. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:14, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:38, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Keine Einwände. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:42, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Ich bin nicht der Hauptautor, und wenn ich ihn nicht für lesenswert hielte, hätte ich den Artikel nicht aufgestellt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:05, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) * Toller Artikel. John Williams hat einen Lesenswerten Artikel verdient. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 09:31, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Dieser Artikel hat die Wiederwahl mit sechs Pro-Stimmen und keiner Kontra-Stimme bestanden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 00:54, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)